the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New students, Old Drama, chapter 8
'Chapter 8-' “Morning, everyone,” Rachel greeted, as she walked down to breakfast the next morning, taking a spot next to Marie. “Everyone sleep well last night?” Dan shook his head. “Not really,” He yawned. But he didn’t say anything else, and just continued eating his pancake. “Aww. Did you have a nightmare or something?” Marie asked. He shrugged. “I just couldn’t sleep.” Who could, after all he found the night before? Trying to change the conversation, he said, “I hear there will be two new students moving into Sekhmet House tomorrow.” “Oh yeah, I heard that too,” Theresa nodded. Walking Bunny chuckled. “Only been three days of school, and we already have newbies. I wonder what they’ll be like.” “I’m sure they’ll be nice,” Corrin shrugged. “Speaking of school, we should hurry up and get there.” “Not yet,” Fabian interrupted, as they began to leave. He walked into the kitchen, looking tired and upset. “I have something to talk to you all about.” “What’s wrong?” “Listen and I’ll tell you. Last night, there were three people wandering around on school grounds.” Dan gulped and took a sip of his orange juice, trying not to look guilty. But who were the other two? “We do not know who they are, because it was too dark, but the cameras around the school caught them nonetheless.” He continued. “So I stress...Do not put yourselves at risk and stay out too long, or leave at night, or-“ Fabian glanced towards the five pseudo-Sibuna students, “Go places you aren’t allowed. It’s dangerous. Okay?” The students all mumbled agreements. “You may now leave for school.” ------- “Do you think he knows?” Taylor asked, as she walked with the others. “It seemed like he did...” “How could he?” Walking Bunny replied, shaking his head. “He’s just being paranoid. I’m sure he doesn’t know.” Corrin sighed. “So...what do we do?” “I say we keep investigating. Who says we have to go back to Anubis any time soon?” “Rachel’s right,” Marie said, making her room-mate smile. “We have the journal and the locket. We can figure this out on our own. By the way...I’ve been thinking.” They stopped walking. “About?” “That whole ‘Sibuna’ thing mentioned in the journal. It’s gotta be some sort of little group or something, right?” “So?” “Well, we’re a little group, aren’t we?” “You want us to reform...that Sibuna thing?” Taylor asked. Marie nodded. “Why not?” After sharing glances, the other four agreed. “Cool,” Corrin smiled, and started back towards the school with the others following. “We are now Sibuna.” ------ “So,” Ellen asked Jambie, once they were in the classroom. “Did you ask him out yet?” Jambie blushed and shook her head. “Ask who out?” Sophie asked, overhearing the conversation as she took her seat. “She likes Walking Bunny,” Ellen explained, as her friend just sighed and tried not to get embarrassed. Sophie smiled. “Oh. You should go talk to him, then. He’s really nice.” “Later.” She said, as he and the rest of Sibuna entered and took their seats. She looked at him from across the room. “Class is starting.” Ellen shrugged and took out her books. “You’ll have to talk to him eventually.” Jambie ignored her and remained silent until the bell rang for class. ----- Fabian paced around his office. Who were running around outside of the school last night? He had a feeling that he knew who two of them were, but who was the student that left the house? He knew he should have gotten the alarms installed, but Mara had disagreed, claiming that the students were ‘more mature’ this year. Sighing, he looked out the window. “Why is this happening?” Fabian muttered. “Why am I losing control of the students already?” Of course, he knew why. They were restless, and curious, and smart, just like he and his friends had been years ago. But the age of Sibuna had ended, he reminded himself. Now he was alone in this fight to save his friends, and he wouldn’t let any children...or former friends...get involved and mess it up. ----- At lunch time, Dan was taking a walk through the forest just to get away and think. Then two people appeared. He froze. “W-who...” “Don’t be scared.” Patricia said. “We aren’t going to hurt you. We just want to talk.” “But...who...” “My name is Jerome Clarke. This is Patricia Williamson.” Dan just stared at them. “Former Anubis students,” Patricia added. His eyes widened. “Oh...So...you know all about the-“ She nodded. “Yes. And we need your help.” “Excuse me?” “We’ll explain everything.” Jerome said. “Then you can decide. Alright?” He was nervous, but he couldn’t resist the urge to find out the truth, and so he nodded and sat down on a tree stump, and waited to hear the story. Category:Blog posts